DreamSticks
by Satan's Advocate
Summary: Meet Kinomoto Sakura. Singer. Actress. She has everything she could ever want. Except, For the one thing she really wants; a family. Until one day, she wakes up to find herself, not in her apartment bed, but, in her husband's. SS
1. Default Chapter

a/n: EDITED VERSION OF CHAPTER… OH MY GOD I WAS A CRAPPY WRITER. Still not as good as I would like it but, better than it was.

* * *

Chapter: I. _You are not yourself…._ _

* * *

_

_People are stolid, caustic, whatever. When they ask you a question, take 'How are you' for example, they don't really care what the answer is. It's like that question about the weather, you know: How's the weather we're having? Or, my personal favorite: Some weather we're having eh?_

_But, I'll be courteous._

Hey, how are you? I'm fine. As fine as anyone could possibly be. What's my name you ask? Well, since we're being courteous, and I'm a courteous person, I'll give it to you: it's Kinomoto Sakura.

Occupation? Well, I originally started out as a singer. Of course singers disappear from stardom in a blink of an eye. So I took to modeling. A few photo shoots got me further into my model gig. And, aren't all singers contracted for acting? J Lo? Mandy Moore? Hillary Duff? Hmm.. Maybe that Duff girl started acting first… Anyway, my agent said I should try acting and so I did. What do you know? Apparently I can act.

_So, I'm twenty three and a millionaire. And I'm gorgeous, did I mention that?_

Now, I know I come off as being rather brash. However, since people are so mordant I've learned to adapt. Plus I'm a movie star so I can act how I want. I've got money to spare.

* * *

"OK! That's enought! I can't take anymore. I swear Sakura, what made you so gruesome?" Sakura Kinomoto looked up from where she was typing on the computer moniter and cocked a brow.

"I'm not morbid Tomoyo, just truthful." Giving a sardonic smile, she saved the file and shut off her computer. "So, you like it?" Tomoyo grinned sheepishly

"Well. It's kind of...Erm…truthful…." Sakura shook her head and laughed.

"Yeah, I guess it is." There was a short silence before Tomoyo's cell phone rang, and she jumped, startled, picking it up. Glancing at the cell's face she exclaimed:

"Shit! Ahh, Sakura," She looked pleadingly at her friend "I know I promised to go out with you later for dinner and such, but Eriol's got this problem, he says the water in his house won't work, and he has this big meeting an-"

"Go ahead Tomoyo," Sakura smiled slightly. "I can hold down the fort by myself." Tomoyo smiled gratefully and whisked her way out the door. Sighing Sakura got up from her seat in front of the computer. Glancing at her message machine she winced. _Damn_. 40 messages blinked rapidly up at her, and she scowled, stomping over to the thing and pressing the 'play' button. The machine's mechanical voice came on, introducing the messages:

_"First message, Today at 2:23 pm"_

BEEP

"Hey Sakura this is Todd do-" Sakura hit the delete button.

"_Next message, Today at 3:34 pm"_

"Hey Saku, sorry about the sour milk, I swear I was gonna bring it in but you know how Eriol gets when he comes home from a business trip and he wa-" Sakura rolled her eyes and hit repeated the 'finger-pushing' motion.

"_Next message, Today at 3:45 pm"_

"Kura job dig, at 0900 friday. Don't be late. Bria." Smiling, Sakura took out a post-it and wrote down the time to her 'job dig' . Deciding to go through the other messages tomorrow she headed into her room for her big queen size bed.

Her big empty queen sized bed.

* * *

_The next morning._

* * *

"**Brrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggggg, Briiiinnnnnngggggggggg, Brrrrriiiiiinnngggggggggggg,Brrriiiiiinnnnnnnngg---"**

_Whatthehe-_

"Ugh. Saku, love, I think that's for you." A nice husky male voice cut into Sakura's sleep. Moaning in response, Sakura dug deeper into the chest of the person who was holding her. She rubbed her feet along his legs. _Ohh, what a nice dream..._ Mr. NiceVoice chuckled, and, arm snug around her waist, pulled her closer to him. He reached over her, sending a waft of his autumn and musky scent, and turned off the alarm.

"Five more minutes then." He said with a sleepy complacence, and snuggled back in with her. Sakura, who still hadn't opened her eyes, 'Mmmm'd' in agreement while wrapping her arms around his shoulders. _Please don't wake up, please don't wake up..._

"Ummm. Saku' are you ok?" Sakura opened her eyes slightly, and focused on just what was holding her. Or rather, who was holding her.

A boy-no a man, lay next to her, elbow propped up on bed, head in hand, messy chestnut colored hair getting into his eyes. _His eyes_… They were a fiery amber, and they were staring at her with concern and….love?

"Oh, my God. I don't know what I ate to bring this on, but this is by the far the best dream I have ever had." Sakura said, smiling coyly at the man while stretching out her lithe body. The man's brow wrinkled in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Sakura glanced up at him, rubbing the rest of sleep out of her eyes, and blinked. _What kind of dream asks questions? The nerve…_

"Umm. I'm just saying this is a great dream." As the man's confusion continued to grow, she glanced down at their bodies, and upon discovering they were nude, flushed a little.

"What do you mean this is a dream." The man's concern had begun to dwindle a little, and Sakura saw the amusement begin to rise on his face. She didn't see what was so funny.

"Well, if it's not, then I must have been really, really drunk last night. Cause' I could have sworn that I went to bed right after Tomoyo left." The man then sat up, sheets falling down to his lap, uncovering his chest, that, Sakura noted, was very fine.

"Sakura. Tomoyo lives in England with her husband and two kids, and we live in Hong Kong. What is going on?" The man, who's name she still did not know, was blabbering as far as she was concerned. And hey, maybe he was the drunk one. But, she was still pretty sure she was dreaming. She noted that he was beginning to look concerned.

"...Right. Say, whats your name again?" The man's face clouded with hurt, and confusion, and he grabbed her wrist yanking her up to his level, and pulling her forcefully onto his lap.

"What do you mean, 'what is your name?' Sakura I hope this is a joke." The man's once laughing eyes were now beginning to harden with hurt. However, he still had an air of amusement about him. Like he thought she was kidding. Coughing, Sakura cleared her throat.

"Listen buddy," She pushed herself off his lap and scooted onto the other end of the king sized bed. Wait...king sized? Eyes widening she looked around the room.

_...where the hell am I!..._ At her agast expression the man's eyes once again became concerned.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?" Eyeing him she shook her head.

"I have no clue who you are, but, I want you to stay _right_ there and don't move a muscle..Where the hell am I!" She asked, clutching her sheets to her. The man's eyes squinted suspiciously.

"Sakura, what _are _you taking about! Your at home, in your bed." Obviously this man was not used to this sort of behavior from a bed mate.

"This is not my bed." The man's brows wrinkled more.

"Yes. It is."

"_NO IT'S NOT_!" Sakura shouted. "_AND_ _WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!_" The man's face contorted in concerned frustration and he reached to her, yanking her to him until they were nose to nose.

"Listen Sakura don't do this," He said with relative calm. And then: "What is wrong!"

"Whats wrong!" Sakura, on the other hand, was not keeping her cool. "Hmm..lets see... I wake up in a bed with a man I have never seen before in my life," She brushed her bangs back, trying to ignore the fact that she was in close quarters with a_ hot_ naked guy. Out of the corner of her eye she blanched as she saw her hand. On her left finger ther was… _No way…_

"And...I'm married...I guess, _damn _I really must have been plastered last night." She looked closer at the ring that adorned her finger. "_Damn..."_ The man in the bed was still staring at her, all hints of anger had faded from his face.

"...So...who are you?" Sakura asked again, pulling the covers around her body as she backed away from the man's slack grip.

"You...You really have no idea...Who I am do you?" Sakura shook her head, and the man sighed sadly, running a hand through his messy hair, wincing as his fingers caught in knots.

"Ok," Sakura was getting a _little bit_ impatient. "Are you going to tell me who you are?" The man looked up, gazing at her, causing her to shiver unconsciously.

"I'm your husband." He said it as if it was the obvious thing. And it was, considering the ring on her finger. Sakura fought the urg to roll her eyes. _Duh. _The man sighed. "My name is Syaoran Lee."

* * *

If you had turned on your television the morning of December 14, 2003. You would have seen hundreds of news stories centering around the disappearance of one of the day's greatest artists. The story the investigators had pieced together from Kinomoto's best friend, in between Tomoyo's sobbing hysterics, was thus. Sometime between the hours of 10 pm and 10 am, Sakura Kinomto had vanished. She had simply disapeared. No sign of a struggle or break in, all the doors and windows were locked from the inside. The last place she could have been was her bed, where the pillow was still creased and scented with her cherry blossom scented shampoo...

It seemed impossible to all the investigators, but there was no other explanation. Sakura Kinomoto had simply dropped off the face of the planet.

* * *

a/n: Better than it was right? RIGHT? 

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Enter another Li Syaoran

Author's Note: Yes I am updating. And it is not the end of the world as far as I know. I guess this is just a birthday present to myself (my birthday is next Friday!) Happy early Thanksgiving everyone!!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS it's all CLAMPS :Cries:

DreamSticks:

Chapter two: **(Enter Li Syaoran.)**

Syaoran was a business man, which meant business was what he dealt with, personal life was personal, and work life was....work.

Actually, Syaoran had come to realize that his entire life was based upon work, so he really didn't have a personal life though that bothered him little. Unless of course he was visiting one of his sisters' families, and he saw their children, when that happened, he always felt this little pang in his chest, which throbbed and sometimes got so bad he thought he was having a heart attack; though of course he was fine.

But for some reason, when he entered his apartment late that evening and dropped his keys on the low coffee table that stood next to his front door, he felt that pang. That distant emptiness like something was missing that he just couldn't put his finger he have forgotten to turn off the lights in his office? He shrugged the feeling off along with his coat and after hanging it up in the closet, trudged to the bathroom for a nice steaming shower. Hopefully it would diminish the stress of living, and working.

..Or just working.

_And he was so...so warm. God, he didn't think he'd ever been as warm as he was then. He turned around, wanting to melt more against the warmness. And the warmness didn't turn away; instead it seemed to reach out._

"..._Syaoran..." He smiled. Green eyes blinked. It was funny, how he didn't feel insecure, he wasn't really sure what was going on; he just knew the warmness._

..._And the green..._

"_Syaoran."_

**Badum...badum...badum..badum..badum.badum.badum.badumbadumbadum..**

_Green, silken blankets, sunlight, warmth, flowers; Cherry blossoms..._

'_What...is...going...on...?'_

Amber eyes cracked open, and then shut again.

'_Ugh...To bright...'_

He curled over onto his side. Towards warmness.

'_Strange, still there...'_

Something slid around his waist, a light touch of fingers stroked the bare skin of his lower back, and Syaoran's amber eyes snapped open, and although he winced with the light he did not shut them. He lay, ramrod straight, and looked into the eyes of the person who was stroking his back.

'_So Green.'_

"Hey honey." Quickly recovering from his shock, and non to pleased, Syaoran frowned and gently removed her arm from around his waist, scowl growing bigger at the sight of a diamond.

'_Geeze, I must be getting desperate, now I'm taking married women to bed. What kind of scum am I? What kind of scum is she?'_

"Syao, are you ok?" Jerked out of his thoughts Syaoran blinked at the woman.

"Excuse me?" She smiled, cheeks dimpling, eyes shining. She really did have pretty eyes.

"I asked if you were alright, silly!" She laughed, and sat up more, her auburn hair tumbling around her shoulders. She seemed unaware to the fact that she was nude, but Syaoran knew she knew, especially since he knew and-

"What happened?" He didn't even bother going asking her for details, this happened so often that he had just stopped bothering the last few times. Maybe he should pay more attention, he should have known better than to sleep with a married woman!

Her green eyes crinkled in confusion, her brow furrowed.

'_Pretty green eyes. Actually, everything about her is pretty.'_

"What do you mean what happened? Syaoran seriously, you're starting to scare me." Syaoran smiled, he couldn't help it, it was ironic really this woman knew his name and was worried about him, and he couldn't even recall her face.

Though he had dreamed very deeply last night.

The woman had sat up totally now, and as she reached down to push his bangs back with her ring adorned hand, he flinched.

"...Do... Do I know you?"Her hand jerked back. And her face grew even more confused and pale.

"What..What do you mean? Syaoran?" She asked him timidly and he almost felt bad. Almost.

"I asked you if I know you? Or did you just walk in while I was sleeping." He smirked; women had been known to do that.

"And why would I do that?" Her initial shock had given way to irritation, and her eyes kindled with barely constrained fire. He would have found it arousing had he not been in this particular situation.

"Well, your kinds of women have been known to do that."

"My kinds of women." A statement. Not a question.

"Yes." If she thought he would be brought down by some lame comebacks then she would have to think again! No one surprises Syaoran Li.

She reached over and yanked his left hand out from underneath the covers, and before he could pull it back, she put it in front of his face.

A wedding band shown brightly in the light.

"Your wife's kind of women?!"

'_Oh shit.' _

Ok, Leave me a review and tell me if I should bother updating!!

-thanks, Jay


	3. Chapter 3

_a/n: well, hello all- I AM BACK. Sort of. I just decided to shoot one out. And I re-read the first two chapters and OMG how horribly written they were so- EDITEDITEDIT! I HAVE RE-WRITTEN CHAPTER ONE_

_Anyway, enjoy and REVIEW PEOPLE! I actually know where this story is going so I might update regularly (instead of yearly--) Sorry about that guys_

_IMPORTANT NOTICE: For those who are confused I'll explain. The first chapter was an introduction to B(bitch) Sakura. In the second chapter we are introduced to D(dick) Syaoran. B.Sakura and D. Syaoran are from THE SAME WORLD. As in, they co-exist in Hong Kong. Now. Sakura has been transported (or whatever…not giving it away) to a dimension where Syaoran is her husband. Meanwhile, D.Syaoran has been transported to ANOTHER world where Sakura is his wife. So yes, there are THREE Worlds going on. _

_Got it? I think I explained ok, but if it's confusing just ask…-_

_Disclaimer: Don't own so don't sue. DUH._

* * *

_Dreamsticks- Chapter III_

_Staggered _

* * *

'_This has to be some kind of nightmare.' _

She stood, after dodging quickly heedless of her nakedness out of the bed, in front of a bathroom mirror. Her bathroom mirror. _'This can't be real.'_ She reached up to touch her hair: it wasn't the long curly auburn mass she had gone to bed with. The curls did not reach down to the small of her back but rather curled endearingly around her lower neck and cheeks, making her face look softer than it really was. Her eyes were the same, she hadn't really expected them to change, her eyebrows were a little fuller than the norm, and her body….

'_I wonder where my belly ring went,'_ Sakura thought absently as she ran hands down her sides; she was still in pretty good shape. _'This is the weirdest thing…'_

"Sakura?" She jumped as someone, him, knocked on the bathroom door to her right.

"Uh…yeah?" Sakura winced and looked back at her reflection, patting her face hesitantly. _'Oh God, this has to be a nightmare.'_

"Why don't you come out of there sweetheart? I made you breakfast." Aw….He'd made her breakfast, how thoughtful… How… Domestic..

"That's alright, I'm not very hungry!" She shouted back as she turned on the shower. Sakura took a seat on the toilet and fisted her hands under her chin. She stared around the, admittedly tasteful, bathroom. _'I must have decorated this.'_ She shook her head.

"Please open the door…" The man's voice was low, and Sakura noted, he sounded almost desperate.

"I'm going to take a shower." Sakura slipped off the pretty little wedding ring and set it on the counter; she ran her hands through her hair and opened the shower curtain, steam rose from the water. "I'll be out in a while, and then we can talk."

The man said something else, but the water muffled his voice and what Sakura heard was not comprehensible.

* * *

"I don't like omelets." The woman, his wife, cocked an unimpressed brow at him.

"Sure you do." He frowned and lifted his fork, picking absently at the pretty omelet that sat on his plate.

"No, I really don't," He watched as she took a seat across from him with her own breakfast, a toasted bagel with strawberry jam, set out before her. "Why can't I have that?"

"Because, you're favorite breakfast food is a cheese omelet." She didn't even bother to look up from the paper she was diligently reading. His frown deepened, but he stuffed a forkful of the breakfast in his mouth, and surprisingly it was good. Syaoran glanced around the kitchen. It was homey, with vines painted tastefully along the white walls and a little wallpaper boarder of flowers lining the wall behind the marble counters. The cabinets were glass and he could see they were stuffed with plates, bowls, and artsy coffee mugs. He glanced back at the woman, his wife, and found that she was looking at him. His face heated up and he stared at his plate in frustration.

"So…" What could he say? What was there really left to say? _'I could apologize, I really over reacted.' _He thought_. 'I could say that this is a mistake, I'm not married!' _But looking down at the ring on his finger he found that he was, and so he kept silent.

"You really don't remember anything do you?" She had tilted her head inquisitively, her hair had been pulled up into a messy bun, and her green eyes assessed him.

"Uh…" _'What is wrong with me!'_ Syaoran scowled as he glanced up at her, noting her surprised rising eyebrows at his action. "No."

"No need to be defensive darling. I'm not mad at you." She smiled, and he blushed, furious at himself. _'Why is it she that I feel as if she knows me…'_

"…Sorry…"

"We'll work it out." She stuffed the last of the bagel into her mouth, in a rather unladylike way, Syaoran noted- but endearing all the same. She then went to the little sink and rinsed off her plate, eyeing Syaoran's half eaten omelet. "You gonna finish that dear?" Syaoran squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, he wasn't used to the endearments she was so comfortable calling her.

"Uh, no. You can have the rest…." He still didn't know her name.

"Sakura." His eyes locked onto hers and she smiled again. "My name's Sakura." _'Of course,' _Syaoran thought absently. _'That's why she smells so wonderful.'_

"You're Syaoran Li by the way."

"I know that!" He snapped, and frowned darkly as she laughed. Ignoring the funny sensation her tinkling laugh caused in his belly, he folded his arms huffily across his chest.

She took the omelet from him, and he watched in repulsed amusement as she inhaled it.

"Well," She stood up again, patting her belly. "I have to go pick up the children, so I'll probably be back around ten. I assume you can amuse yourself, but giving yourself a house tour while I'm gone." She said the last part with a sort of sarcastic drawl.

Syaoran absently nodded, far too busy observing how her ass looked in her pj pants then to acknowledge what she actually said. Halfway through the third nod he froze.

'_Wait…Did she just-'_

"Children!" His gaze was inadvertently caught on the kitchen cabinet doors where he had, somehow, failed to notice all the messily colored pictures that were taped along almost all the cabinets an the refridge. Obviously drawn and colored by children. _'Oh, my…'_

* * *

a/n: haha done! Don't you hate me now…. 


End file.
